


Stranger at Night

by kittykaty



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Cat Burglars, Diamonds, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykaty/pseuds/kittykaty
Summary: Actually, Nino is just supposed to get the diamonds from the safe, but when he sees him lying there in his bed, his full lips screaming for him, the white skin on the neck shimmering in the moonlight, he decides that he could spent some more time in the house.





	Stranger at Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was another story to proove that Nino CAN be top, too^^  
> It's mostly just PWP...

„The diamonds are in the safe behind the picture of the family. The code is 29-05-19-89. The parents are out on Saturday evening, so I suggest you to make your move then”, the distorted voice said from the other side of the phone.

“I understand”, he said, already thinking of a way to get into the house.

“Good! Put the diamonds at the usual place where you'll find half of your money. You'll get the other half after I've received the diamonds”, the voice instructed.

“I'll do it the same as usual”, the young man replied. This wasn't his first job, afterall.

“Good!”, his caller said, sounding satisfied. “And Ninomiya-san...keep your hands to yourself this time. The daughter is barely a teenager”, his employer warned him.

“I promise that I won't touch her”, Nino stated and heard a satisfied grunt at the other end.

“I wish you good luck”, the man said then.

“Thank you!”, Nino replied politely and cut the call. This new job was exactly what he needed in his boring life right now...

 

30 minutes had passed since the last lights went out and Nino was pretty sure that everyone was sleeping. He shook his head. People nowadays put too much trust into technical devices that could be manipulated easily. It hadn't taken Nino much effort to find out the frequency on which the security cameras were running, so he could switch them on and off to his liking.

Additionally, people thought that thieves were trying to break in through the front door, which was complete nonsense. However, it made people careless as they remembered to lock their front doors but left their windows gaping open. It might seems like a very outmoded way to break into a house by climbing through the windows, but it always worked.

Grinning, Nino looked up to the open window on the first floor. He knew it was the room of the older son, but Nino didn't consider him dangerous. It was easy to climb up to the window as rich people tended to decorate the facade of their house with tons of little decorative elements which provided lovely grip holds.

Additionally, Nino's nickname was “The Cat” because he could claim many physical, as well as behavioral, features from this animal as his own, including his ability to climb nearly every wall. Soundlessly, he climbed into the room, letting his eyes get used to the darkness inside the room.

The door was at the opposite side, so he quickly walked towards it and slid out of the room. It was easy to find the safe and to open it. The diamonds were lying inside among other articles of value, but as his boss had just instructed him to only get the diamonds, he didn't touch the other things.

He closed the safe again and walked back into the room of the son. When he closed the door behind him, his eyes fell onto the sleeping man. He must have just reached his 18th year of his life, but his face was already giving off an adult and manly vibe. He was beautiful and Nino couldn't resist moving closer. He touched the soft cheeks and enjoyed the way the thick eyebrows knitted, but the man stayed asleep.

Nino looked around the room to find something that would give away the man's name until his eyes fell on a schoolbook.

“Jun...”, he whispered and it seemed to him that this name was more than perfect for the beauty sleeping in the bed in front of him. Nino wondered how the full lips would taste and wanted to hear the man's voice calling out to him. His member had already started to grow inside his tight, black jeans and with a grin Nino remembered, that he had just promised to keep his hands away from the daughter. Smirking, Nino reached into his pocket and pulled out a black blindfold he was always carrying with him for cases like this.

 

Jun woke up because something was tickling his cheek. He reached up to get rid of it but when he touched it, it felt like human hair to him. Shocked, he opened his eyes, but all he could see was darkness around him. He was scared and his body tensed when he heard a voice close to his ear.

“Relax!”

Jun was sure that he had never heard that voice before and tried to sit up to get a glimpse of the man (because his voice gave his gender away), but he was held back.

“Who are you?”, Jun asked, but instead of an answer he only received a giggle and felt some thin lips on his neck a second later. He tossed his head around, relieved when the lips disappeared again, but was horrified when he suddenly felt his molester's weight on his chest and his hands on each side of his head. Then, those thin lips ghosted over his own.

“Believe me, you'll feel good”, the voice assured him and his mouth was sealed with a kiss. Jun growled and tried to get away from the lips, but since he was being held tightly on each side of his head, he realized that it was impossible.

The thin lips nibbled on his own and a wet, hot tongue brushed along their shape. It poked against his lips, asking for entrance that Jun denied.

Nino smiled against Jun's full lips. He was used to such situations in which his prey tried to resist his teasing, but he knew that they couldn't keep it up for too long.

Therefore, he bit into Jun's lower lip, who gave a short yelp of surprise and pain and Nino used this moment to push his tongue into Jun's mouth. His taste was overwhelming tart and slightly like lemons. It was driving Nino crazy and he began to explore every centimeter of Jun's tasty mouth. The other one seemed to have surrendered when he let Nino explore his mouth. Indeed, the man above him tasted sweet, like raspberry, but Jun had decided for a different tactic. He wanted to act as if he accepted the man's advances – just waiting for the opportunity when he became distracted to push him down. And indeed, the man released his head and went on kissing him deeply. When Jun thought that the right moment had come, the man began to rock his hips on top of Jun's lap. He rubbed over Jun's member, who, as he was just sleeping in his underwear and a shirt, felt the pressure very intensely. He let out a surprised moan that caused Nino to repeat his action.

It didn't take long until Jun's member was hard and the thought of pushing the man away had disappeared into the last corner of his brain. Nino ground down hard on Jun's member, loving the feel of the outline of the erection through the thin boxers.

However, he didn't intend to come due to dry-humping, so he pushed down onto Jun's lap a few more times before he moved away from Jun, who moaned at the loss of Nino's body weight as well as the broken kiss.

“I'll be back in a minute”, Nino whispered into Jun's ear before he stripped himself out of his clothes until he was completely naked.

Jun heard the clothes rustling and immediately knew what was going on although he was still wearing the blindfold. His member twitched, knowing that the man would soon be all over him again, naked. Jun started to wonder why he wasn't scared. Being molested by some stranger in the own bed was a situation that would probably cause other people to freeze in fear, but it somehow aroused Jun.

A few seconds later, Jun felt his bed dipping, knowing that his molester was on his way back to him. He waited for another kiss, but that didn't come. Instead, he felt small, but chubby hands on his hips, pushing his shirt up. Soon, Jun's smooth chest was revealed in the moonlight and Nino bit his lips to stop himself from moaning. Jun's skin looked like silk and his collarbones were just perfectly shaped. The dark nipples stood out against the white skin and Nino couldn't resist as he licked over the still soft buds, eliciting a sweet moan from Jun. It tasted sweet and Nino began lapping at it until the bud was hard, making Nino grin before he took it softly between his teeth. Jun's moans got louder and more endearing when Nino finally sucked hard on the darker skin, his hands roaming all over Jun's torso before they stopped at the other nipple, teasing it with his fingers untilit became hard as well.

He looked up at Jun, his mouth never stopping to tease one of Jun's buds, loving to see Jun's lips parted, leaving little moans here and then.

Then, Nino decided to take the next step and let his hands wander down onto Jun's crotch, tracing the outline of his hard member. He felt Jun tremble under his hands becoming more and more powerful with every touch. He rubbed lightly over the bulge, quickly seeing a wet spot appearing on the cloth, he left the nipple to lap at it, tasting Jun in his mouth.

It was a taste that made him long for more and therefore, Nino grabbed the underwear and shoved them down. Jun helped him eagerly by lifting his hips, longing for the, by now known, thin lips around his length. He didn't have to wait long until his dick was surrounded by a warm heat, that made Jun lose another drop of pre-cum. Jun felt it being licked away a second later and moaned at the action. He thrust his hips upwards to be able to feel more of the bewitching heat around his member. He was amazed that the man could swallow him wholly and was sure he'd come in the next second.

As if his molester had read his thoughts, he released Jun's member and began toying with his balls, only placing soft kisses on Jun's member. Jun moaned when his balls were pressed together, being massaged in small circles by those chubby hands.

Then, the soft kisses on his length stopped and Jun felt a hot mouth kissing its way between his butt cheeks. A bit of panic began to rise in his chest. He had never been touched there and he had heard that it was painful to be intruded in this place, so he tried to move away from the hands that were currently parting his buttocks, but was held down.

“Relax! I'll make you feel good!”, he heard the voice again and as if it was casting a spell on him, Jun stopped moving, letting the man do as he pleased. His butt cheeks were being parted again and he felt a hot tongue running along the crack. This was not how he had imagined it, but it definitely helped a lot to cool down his nerves. Then, he felt the tip of the tongue probing at his hole. Jun was embarrassed, but it felt too good to move away. Slowly, the hot, wet tongue was pushed inside and Jun arched his back in pleasure. He was moaning incoherent words when the tongue was loosening his tight ring of muscles.

Nino grinned when he saw Jun's flushed cheeks and his open mouth. He had never rimmed another person before, but for Jun it seemed to be very suitable. Suddenly, he felt a hand tangling into his hair. Usually, he didn't let that happen because it might give him away, but he liked Jun's touch way too much to push him away.

Nino started to wonder why he was so weak against Jun. Maybe it was because Jun felt just right underneath him. It had been a long time since he had felt that much pleasure teasing someone.

Nino plunged his tongue deep into Jun for the last time before he replaced it with his finger, soon adding another since Jun had already become very loose.

While he continued to stretch Jun's hole, he reached down for the lube he had put next to the bed earlier. He covered his own very hard member with it and guided it to Jun's hole before he pulled his fingers out.

Jun was catching his breath from the pleasure the fingers had created, but when he felt the tip of the other man on his entrance, he tensed again. To calm him down, Nino leaned forward and kissed Jun's lips softly while he was stroking his butt cheeks tenderly. Feeling Jun relaxing under his hands, Nino pushed slowly forward until half of his tip was inside Jun. He stopped and watched Jun's face closely for any sign of pain, but Jun was still busy trying to figure out if he liked to be stretched like that or not, so Nino pushed further inside, still showering Jun's face with kisses.

Nino pushed into Jun centimeter by centimeter until his balls were touching Jun's butt. The whole time Jun hadn't made one single sound. He had let the other man push inside of him, discovering the new feeling. It hadn't hurt that much as he had been properly prepared and the man wasn't that big.

Now, he felt really full and somehow the soft entering had aroused him to the point that he was longing for the man to move inside of him. Jun thrust his hips up, enjoying the little bit of friction he gained, but quickly, that wasn't enough anymore. He reached down to touch the other one's firm butt and tried to push him deeper inside, but his molester was already buried into him to the root.

Frustrated, Jun let out a whine, earning himself a chuckle.

“What do you want me to do”, the voice whispered into his ear and Jun blushed deeply. His thoughts were too dirty to say them out loud.

“If you don't tell me, I'll leave now”, the voice whispered again. Nino loved the power he had right now although it cost him a lot of willpower not to move, but he saw in Jun's face that he would break any second and indeed, those pretty lips were parting already.

“Please...”, Jun breathed, but Nino wanted him to say it, so he just pushed down playfully, earning another frustrated groan from Jun.

“Please....move...”, Jun begged and Nino loved the pleading tone in his voice that made his last resistance crumble. He pulled out of Jun, so that just his tips was inside before he pushed back into the tight heat again. Jun whimpered under him and slung his arms around Nino's shoulders, digging his nails into the soft skin.

Nino repeated his action until Jun cried out, arching his back. Keeping the angle, Nino sped up, hitting Jun's spot over and over again. Jun reached between their bodies to grab his own throbbing member, but Nino slapped his hand away. He knew that Jun wouldn't need to lay a hand on himself and indeed, after another powerful thrust, Jun saw stars exploding in front of his eyes and came all over his stomach. Feeling Jun tightening around him, Nino pushed inside one last time before filling the hole with his warm seed.

He collapsed onto Jun's chest and both of them bathed in their afterglow, catching their breath. It took Nino all of his remaining willpower to separate from Jun's warm body again and slip out of his embrace. He slipped back into his clothes and bent down to give Jun a last deep kiss.

“Will you come back again?”, Jun asked shyly.

“Maybe if you keep your eyes closed now”, the voice whispered and Jun felt something being taken away from his eyes. He kept them closed while he felt the other man's cum leaking out of him. He pressed his hole together to keep as much from the intruder in him as possible as it seemed that it was the only thing he had left of him.  
When he was sure that the other man had turned away, Jun opened his eyes again and saw the small frame of a man disappearing from his window. Jun decided, that from now on he would keep his window open at the night.


End file.
